


Dancing Time

by infairvorona



Category: Blue Eye Society - Fandom, SOTBE - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dorks, EVERYWHERE I GOOOOOOOOOOOOO, F/M, IM JUST A GIGOLOOOOO, Inspired by Music, Love, Music, One Shot, PPL KNOW THE PART IM PLAYIN, Romance, Short, Short One Shot, lol ya this is super short, this song was stuck in my head so BAM short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infairvorona/pseuds/infairvorona
Summary: Sasha and Damien dance along, and this time, Damien hardly steps on her toes. Short fic.





	Dancing Time

_ “I.i..i..ain’t got noboooody!”  _

Sasha hummed along to the tune.

“ _ I.i.iii’m so sad and lonely!” _

Damien listened to both of them. He loved listening to Sasha hum, but it was even better when she sang.

Sasha had a deep, alluring singing voice that had a range from the warm tunes of Damien’s cello, to the light notes of a sweetly singing violin.

As though she had read his mind (which really, was totally plausible), Sasha sang along.

“Won’t some sweet mama come and rescue me, cause I ain’t so bad!” 

Sasha stood up and extended a hand to her boyfriend. “Dance with me?” She asked, tilting her head and smiling ever so slighty.

Damien took her hand and was promptly pulled off of the couch.

Sasha did a two step, and a side step, twirled herself, and twirled Damien.

She giggled with absolute happiness and Damien couldn’t help but chuckle back.

They continued dancing for a couple minutes, until the song ended with a “ _ nobody cares for me!” _ .

Sasha flopped back down on the couch and Damien sat next to her, curling himself around her shoulders and waist.

He planted a kiss on her temple, and then her forehead, her nose, her chin, and finally her lips.

“I like dancing with you.” He smiled, “You’re a good dancer.”

Sasha smiled back, “And you hardly stepped on my toes this time.”


End file.
